


Troubled years

by neilpeartssynthsense (orphan_account)



Category: Rush (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/neilpeartssynthsense
Summary: Rush revolts...There will be a ton more soon, I Promise. I just wanted to post this part of the story so I would not lose it.





	

"All we have is each other, and all we have is now", Neil said, speaking with a soft, but firm voice.

"Well, all we need is each other, right?" , Alex protested.

"No one cares about us, we are outcasts, losers in their eyes, all we are ever gonna have is each other, but that's a good thing", Neil spoke.

"I guess that's true", Geddy said, with a smile on his face.

Alex, Geddy, and Neil are best friends, and have been for many years. They all met in middle school, when they realized they were always alone. People would always make fun of them and put them down. They never got any respect, and were never treated right. For years, they have always held grudges against most people, till they decided to do something about it.

"Well, what do you want us to do Neil", Geddy squeaked, and they all laughed.

"I don't know, but I will not stand for this anymore. I have had enough. It has gone on for too long, don't you agree?"

"Yes, it has. I don't like it anymore", Alex said.

"It is time we do something about it, don't you guys agree?," Neil protested.

"Well, let's get to it", Alex and Geddy agreed.

A few days later they all met up in an old abandoned building. This, is there hangout(Which they like to call Lakeside Park, even though it is not an actual park). There, they like to jam out, and have fun playing around. Geddy, is usually making stuff, Alex is usually steeling things(Mostly for good reasons), and Neil is usually reading, in the time they are not jamming. They always meet up here everyday after school, and they usually like to spend all day here on the weekends.

"So, what's the plan?", Geddy asked. 

"I don't know yet, but that is why I wanted to talk today, to come up with a plan", Neil said.


End file.
